flatoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Speedevil
Speedevil is a Street Class car in FlatOut 2 and FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage. It is amongst the fastest cars available. The performance of this car relies in its high acceleration, top speed and durability. Similar to many other vehicles in it's class, the handling has substantial amounts of oversteer, making it quite a challenge. Special consideration should be put towards jumping the car, as it is a nose heavy car due to the massive 7.4 litre engine, which can cause the car to land on its roof. The Speedevil (and also the Venom) are visually similar to the "Blade" from the original FlatOut. Speedevil is also the name for a Silver Class car in Flatout, based on the and 1969 Ford mustang. Decent in both races and derbies. The Speedevil is a good all-round derby contender with the agility and acceleration to brawl and the stability and speed to hit-and-run. Technical Data: *Redline: 6.500 rpm *Class: Street Class *Type: Muscle Car *Body: 2-Door coupe *Price: 63,000 *Drivetrain: FR *Engine: 7.4 litre V8 (est.) *0-100 km/h (0-62 mph)............ 3.5 seconds *0-160 km/h (0-100 mph)............ 6 seconds *0-200 km/h (0-120 mph)............ 8 seconds Note: All measurements except info about the engine have been made on the Test Track, using automatic shifting, 100% upgrades, full throttle as soon as the "Go" appears and no nitro. These values can vary on different surfaces, with manual shifting and different driving styles, as well as other upgrade settings. Flatout: Ultimate Carnage Era The Speedevil in Flatout: Ultimate Carnage remains largely unchanged. It handles like any FR, 70's muscle car with performance upgrades, so it can suffer from extreme amounts of oversteer if driven carelessly. It's back can swing like a baseball bat, which can cause it to lose control. The speed, however, makes up for it. It is the third fastest vehicle in the game. (excluding bonus cars). It has become more delicate and much lighter than before. Its oversteer can be quite a handful especially in tighter circuits with many bumps, but its much better weight distribution allows it to take jumps with relative ease. It is no longer competitive in derbies as it struggles to accelerate from a standstill. Jason Walker drives the Speedevil in the Street races. His car has a unique vinyl of a bright orange-red flames, and a skull on the front, as with all of his cars. Trivia *The Venom is a derby variant of this vehicle. *The car's FlatOut variant is the Blade. *The car is named after a car from FlatOut, however, they are based on different cars. *The car resembles a 1968 AMC AMX. However the front end is in the style of a Japanese "Shakotan" car, a popular style used among Japanese car customizers. *The engine is a carburated, high revving, big thumping, caburated V8. The sound is one of the most interesting in the game due to the car's exhaust system having two dual-sided pipes. *The License Plate stands for Short-Lived. For the fact the car handles like a boat or is too fast for it's own good. Category:Cars Category:Street Class Category:FlatOut 2 Category:FlatOut Ultimate Carnage